Chuck vs the Weinerlicious Rap
by nattylovesjordy
Summary: It's my little parody of Fergalicious by Fergie. Dun-Dun-Dun. All fluff, which is good from time to time.


**Title: **Chuck vs. the Weinerlicious Rap

**Time line: **It's irrelevant. There really isn't any information that is particularly related to the show, it's just my randomness.

**Theme/point: **It's a parody of Fergalicious by Fergie. I call it 'Weinerlicious', so enjoy. I do in fact use some of the actual lyrics from Fergalicious, and do not claim those, but for the ones that I changed up, they're all mine. _All_ mine. So no taking! And yes, just so you know, some of the lyrics are **not **supposed to work. It just makes the song even worse, and I liked it better sounding worse so yes. Enjoy!

-Natty

* * *

"Four, Three, Uno, Two." Jeff counted as Chuck walked into the Buymore. Jeff, Lester, Morgan, Big Mike and Scooter were all in front of the automatic sliding doors, practically blocking Chuck's entrance.

"It's Four, Trece, Two, Uno, you idiot." Lester whispered into Jeff's ear.

"Four, Trece, Two, Uno." Jeff repeated. At the sound of his countdown, the Buymore went pitch black leaving only disco lights and computer screens to light up the store, but there were 32 disco lights which was overkill.

"Listen up Chuck, 'cause this is it. This beat that we're banging is delicious." Morgan "rapped", unsuccessfully.

"Weinerlicious outfit-ticious, make us boys go loco. We want her treasures 'cause the photos don't help oh no-no." Lester tried.

Now, the whole group joined in. "We can see her, but can't squeeze her. It ain't easy, she ain't sleazy. The customers have no reasons, them boys just come and go like seasons. Weinerlicious."

Casey, mysteriously over the PA echoed, "Not so delicious."

"But we are promiscuous and if you find it suspicious, all that isn't fictitious.. We blow kisses."

"Mwahh.." Casey's "kissing noise" turned Chuck's face puke green, not that it was already heading that way.

"That puts them girls on wha wha, but she ain't running down the lot so we can watch what she got."

"Four, three, two, one." Lester counted, only half wrong this time.

"Weinerlicious." "Sang" Big Mike's oddly perverted voice.

"She's hot hot." Everyone else echoed.

"Weinerlicious."

"Because those corn dogs aren't hot."

"Weinerlicious."

"But Chuck won't let us watch." Lester and Jeff's faces turned into disappointment and Chuck didn't fail to notice.

"She's Weinerlicious."

"B-B-B-B-B-Baby." If Chuck heard Casey's voice over the PA once more, he _would _up-chuck.

"Weinerlicious girl. Weinerlicious girl. Weinerlicious G-G-G-G-G-G-Girl." Scooter rapped as he fixed his pimped out name badge and hat. "Weinerlicious Sarah-licious can make us boys go crazy. Chuck always sees us dreaming, about her coming to call us sexy."

Everyone: "We're F to the I G H the T, the IN', and can't no other lady put a spell on me."

"She's at Weinerlicious." Jeff said.

"Not so delicious." Casey once again said over the PA system.

Lester continued, "Her body stays vicious. She's welcome to my gym to help work on my fitness, without a witness."

"Ooohh, wee."

"She'll make my gym go rock rock, and people'll be running down the net just to see what we got."

"Four, Trece, Two, Uno," Everyone started "She's delicious."

"She's hot hot." They alternated.

"Weinerlicious."

"She has flowers on her socks."

"So delicious."

"Chuck still won't let us watch." This time with a duet of Big Mike and Morgan. Not pretty.

"He's lame-o-licious."

"Hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up. Check it out."

"Chuck a Chuuuuuuuucckkkyy... She really wants me, then you'll go to the computer and maybe then get a taste. We'll be tasty, tasty. She'll be laced with lacey. It's so tasty, tasty. It'll make you want to kill me." Morgan rapped. His onsomble looked like he was Willy Wonka gone wrong. Anna was seen watching him from the home theater room, looking to kill.

"D to the E to the A T H." Chuck spelled out, joining this "colt."

"Chuck please forgive me." The group of men pled, even Casey, getting on their knees.

"D to the E to the A T H."

"Please don't kill me." Morgan asked.

"A to the W to the E S O M E N E S, to the A, to the W to the, to the, to the-" Big Mike cheered, upon hearing of Morgan's possible death.

Finally, Chuck really began to stand up for him and Sarah, using the way of the rap. "All the time I turn around my hoe's are all around looking up at me tryin' not to look guilty.

I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to kill ya, guys, I just don't want you takin' my woman. And I know I'm coming off just a bit too concerned and I can't keep on repeating how I don't want to hear it.

But I'm trying to tell ya she can't be treated like a clientele, just cause you all say."

"Weinerlicious." They all said.

"Not so delicious."

"But we are promiscuous, and if you find it suspicious, all that isn't fictitious. We blow kisses.'

"Mwahh.."

"That puts them girls on wah wah, but she ain't running down the lot so we can watch what she got."

Suddenly, Sarah in her Weinerlicious outfit, sauntered down the rolling ladder and sang her two cents.

"I'm Weinerlicious."

"Aye, aye, aye, aye." Ellie randomly popped out of the CD section and sang.

"So delicious."

"Aye, aye, aye, aye."

"Want some kisses?"

"Aye, aye, aye, aye." The men drooled, minus Chuck who didn't look to impressed.

"I'm Weinerlicious. T-T-T-T-T-Tasty, tasty. Are _you_ Weinerlicious?"

"Aye, aye, aye, aye."

"Not so delicious?"

"Aye, aye, aye, aye."

"Well, It's not fictitious."

"Aye, aye, aye, aye."

"_I'm _Weinerlicious."

"Aye, aye, aye, aye."

Morgan, Scooter, Big Mike, Jeff, Lester, Ellie and Sarah all sang in unison as they one by one dropped out in that order, "D to the E to the A T H - Chuck please forgive me, D to the E to the A T H - please don't kill me. A to the W to the E S O M E N E S, to the A, to the W, to the, to the, to the, please don't hurt me."

Once everyone had dropped out, the music stopped playing, the lights turned on and everyone went back to their posts where customers all the sudden showed up.

Casey moved some beast-masters, Jeff and Lester went into the hole to watch their videotapes, Big Mike mozied into his office while eating a Jelly filled donut from the back pocket of this pants, Ellie left for the hospital, Scooter went back to Weinerlicious and Sarah walked up to him and touched him.

"Chuck," Sarah called as her hands ran up his bare arms. "Chuuuck."

"Weinerlicious." Chuck mumbled, making it barely audible.

"Chuck, wake up."

"Huh? What?" Chuck asked as he sat up.

"You fell asleep."

"Where are we?"

"Weinerlicious." The sound of the restaurant's name made Chuck's eyes grow wide. He saw pictures of a taco, brief pictures of the dream/people at the Buymore singing, then a sun with a smiley face and then the taco again.

"Did you have a flash?"

Chuck cringed, smiled and then answered, "Kinda."

* * *

"Dude, come watch this." Morgan yelled as Chuck entered the Buymore. No one was in his way at the entrance, customers were spread through the store, and there were no disco balls.

"What Morgan?" Chuck asked as he walked up to the wall. Suddenly, a "music video" of Weinerlicious played on all of the screens. "What is this?"

"This is the music video we made a earlier. Don't you remember?"

"You mean to tell me that that wasn't a dream?"

"Nope. Not a dream. Real."

"But, I just... I just had this dream at the Weinerlicious no more than 3 minutes ago."

"Then you were just so in love with the creative song that you dreamt about it. No worries man, we all have been dreaming about it. Especially the part when Sarah walks down the-"

"Morgan." Chuck verbally warned.

"Okay, okay." Morgan turned off all of the TV screens and walked away.

"Dude, you've got a hot girlfriend." A random skater complimented as he walked past Chuck. Chuck's face turned puke green and ran into the bathroom. It really _wasn't _a dream, and it really _was_ on the Internet. And Chuck was _definitely _going to be sick.

_The End..._

* * *

The end. I hoped you like it. It really isn't supposed to make much sense or anything. I was tired and had the random want to listen to that song. Once it occurred to me that _Ferga_licious rhymed with _Weiner_licious, I was hooked and decided that I needed to write the "new and.. not so improved" lyrics to it right then, and so I did. Then, I wrote an actual "story line" to it, and here it is.

Please review to tell me what you thought! I appreciate it a lot!

-Natty


End file.
